PID: The Circle of Chaos
by Eternal Shining Pikmin
Summary: When one boy brings forth a new invention to his friends in the insane realm of FF, insanity is bound to occur! Join the RPers Circle as they scour the world of PMD, and cause more chaos then thought possible! Contains mild language, violence, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**A/N: An author's note in the first chapter? BLASMAPHY! _**

**Anyway, I'm putting this here because, Number 1, I feel like it. Number 2, the title probably confuses you. To clear it up that it is not a type, PID stands for Pokemon Insanity Dungeon. So there. =P**

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day…**

_Fan Fiction._

_The ultimate plane of reality. It lets one succeed their wildest dreams in a heartbeat, make friends at all times, and just be plain old insane._

_And that's where we begin. In a group of friends with enough insanity to turn one's brain to mulch by simply being near them. Now, let the story begin!_

**BANG!!!**

"Pikky, did you blow up the narrator again?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe..."

"Great going Pik! Blowing up the first guy was funny, but it's not funny after you do it 3 dozen times!"

"It's not my fault the narrators aren't explosion proof!"

"And it's not going to be my fault when you get crushed alive by the GM."

"That's different!"

"Just stop it! I'll go put up the poster again."

A girl walked out of a building, holding a large white colored poster, and stuck it to the wall. It read;

_**NARRATOR WANTED!**_

_**Must be willing to deal with insane people in the narration. Past narration skills are optional.**_

Looking at it for a moment, the girl took out a marker and wrote a new line.

_**Candidates MUST be explosion proof. No exceptions.**_

Shrugging, the girl walked back inside. She had light brown hair that drooped down to her shoulders, and her skin was slightly tanned. A golden chain was around her neck, holding a golden crucifix. She wore a t-shirt that was black in color, and had the words "_Bite _Me" printed on the front in white letters. She also had on a pair of light blue jeans, and white shoes. Her name was **HopethePixii**, but she had many nicknames. With a sigh, she spoke to the others in the building.

"Alright, while we wait for ANOTHER narrator to help us, what should we do?"

The few in the building spoke at once, blurring their responses, but then another voice rang out.

"Make something EXPLODE!"

Everyone glared at the source, the same boy from before, holding a twin barreled laser cannon, grinning. He had messy brown hair that fell just short of his blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, and slightly tan skin. He also wore a black t-shirt with a crimson trim on the collar and edges of the sleeves. He also wore a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, and white shoes. His name is **Eternal Shining Pikmin**, but prefers to go by his nicknames, usually Pikky.

Hope grinned at this, but this time, it was fueled by pure evil.

"Okay, new question. What should we do to Pikkle while we wait for a narrator?" she asked.

The boy stopped grinning and looked at others, who had begun to walk towards him.

"Hey now! You wouldn't do anything bad to me…Right? Tell them you were kidding Hope!" Pikky said as he began to walk backwards.

----  
_Several minutes later…_  
----

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Pikky screamed as he was hanging upside down over a pit of explosives.

"You said you wanted to make something explode. So why not yourself?" one girl said to him as he was slowly lowered into the pit, screaming bloody murder and random threats. This only earned some light giggles.

The girl was rather small in stature, petite being a good word to describe her. She had short dark brown hair in a pixii style cut. She had lightly tanned skin, and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her shirt was blood red in color, and had an ebony fist on its front, and was somewhat baggy. She also had a pair of blue jeans, also baggy, and white shoes with a red stripe on the top. There was also a white bunny plushy attached to her back by some unseen force. Her name is **ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous**.

"CIAD! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Pikky screamed.

CIAD shrugged, and slashed the air in front of her with an open hand, sending a scythe of energy flying through the air, and sliced the rope Pikky was hanging from, causing him to plummet.

"OH FOR FU-" Pikky began, but stopped as he slammed into the explosives, detonating them all with immense force. Those there began to cheer at the lethal lightshow.

One of those there was laughing harder than any of the others, a certain boy. He had sleek black hair that was combed back, and pale white skin. A pair of sunglasses blocked his eyes from view, and fangs poked slightly out of his mouth. He wore a formal looking tuxedo, as well as a cape that fell just above his feet. The cape had a black outside, but was crimson red on the inside. He also had on pair of smooth black shoes on. His name was **Michael J Angelo**. He's a vampire, but an abnormally nice one at that.

"About time somebody blew him up!" he laughed, clapping his hands as the explosions calmed down.

"Har de FREAKING har MJA!" a voice replied from the pit, followed by a rather ticked off Pikky to float out.

"Oh, lighten up. You make me explode daily."

Pikky grumbled to himself before he landed near the pit, quickly dusting himself off.

Another boy walked up behind Pikky. He was taller than the nearly exploded boy by nearly half a foot. He had short dark brown hair, so dark that it was nearly black in appearance. He had somewhat pale white skin, and dark green eyes. He had an unzipped hoodie jacket on, blue in color, and a green t-shirt under it. There were three armbands on his right wrist, one dull blue, the second one pale green, and the third one sparkling silver. The silver one also had "Pray for China" written on it, in both English and Chinese. He also had a pair of blue jeans on, with black shoes.

"So, ESP." he began, causing the smaller boy to turn to face him. "How are you doing on that little invention of yours?

Pikky stared him in the face, no expression. "What invention are you talking about Will?

Will, or rather, **William Frost**, grinned. "The one you've been working on since Vosa has been paying frequent visits to us."

Two laser guns were instantly pointed at Wills head, courtesy of Pikky.

"You have three seconds to tell me how you found out about that one."

Will shrugged, and then pointed a thumb over his shoulder at another boy. "Slaze."

The smaller boy put the guns down, and glared at the other boy.

"Uh…It was an accident?" he stated to Pikky.

Slaze had short brown hair, but most of it was covered up by the black cap he had on. It had the words "_Bite Me_" imprinted on the front. He had brown eyes as well, with white skin. He had on a blue t-shirt, with a rifle strapped across his back. Khaki pants covered his legs, and were adorned with a black belt. He also had on a pair of black tenna shoes. His real name was **Slazer**.

Pikky pulled the same twin barrel laser gun from earlier out of nowhere and pointed it at Slaze as a blue visor appeared over his eyes.

"Slaze, you have 5 seconds before I try to kill you."

Several guns loading were heard as Pikky looked around, to find a small platoon of soldiers surrounding him from a distance. Will has long since gotten out of the way.

Slaze chuckled. "You shoot that gun, they shoot their guns."

Pikky reluctantly put his gun away, and shot Slaze a look that said "_Screw you._"

The other's there walked over to the once ready to fight boys.

"So, Pikkle." Hope began. "What's this invention Will mentioned?"

"Knowing him, it's probably something that can turn water into lasers." MJA said.

"…That's not a bad idea MJA!" Pikky said, grinning, causing a few groans to escape from the others.

"Tell us what the invention is Pikky!" CIAD said as she stepped in front of everybody else to face Pikky. "What does it do, what's it called, and is it done?"

"In respective order, that's a secret, also a secret, and nearly finished." He said, but instantly vanished into thin air after speaking.

"Eh, he'll be back soon." Slaze said after dispersing his platoon. "What can we do in the meantime?"

Nobody responded to this, as Pikky reappeared again, holding a small device. It looked like a remote control, only slightly bulkier, and its top was coated in small knobs and buttons.

"What…is that?" Will asked, looking at the device.

"The invention, of course!" Pikky declared, holding it above his head. "It's called the Power Omega Kryo Energized-Morphing Overdrive Relayer Positron Handheld!" he declared.

"Could you have made the name any longer?" MJA questioned.

"Yeah, not very easy to remember." Slaze said.

"Agreed." CIAD spoke while she looked at the device.

Pikky sighed. "Then don't call it that! Call it by its initials, POKE-MORPH!"

"POKE-MORPH?" Hope asked quickly before snatching it from the boy's hands. "I already know what it does then! Let me try first!"

CIAD grabbed hold of the device as well, and started to pull on it. "Oh no, I get to try this one out first!"

The girls struggled to take the remote from one another, the rest of the group just watching the small fight.

"ESP, are you just going to let them fight over your invention like that? They might break it." Will said.

"Eh, let them be. The thing is made of Runite. It'll take a couple of atom bombs to put a dent in it."

"Okay, so until those two stop fighting, what should we do?" MJA asked.

"Ummm…Have an exploding pudding fight and hope we don't lose our limbs in the process?"

"No ESP. Just no…"

That's when the buildings door opened up, and some footsteps were heard.

"OH! EXPLODE THE NARRATOR!" Pikky shouted as he launched a laser beam from his hands at the door, causing a large explosion.

This time, the target walked away without an injury. And wasn't a narrator either.

"Hey" the newcomer said as he walked to the others.

"Hey Eka." Slaze said as he walked forward, passing the fight Hope and CIAD.

Eka was a rather tall individual, slightly taller then Will. He had spiky brown hair, and slightly pale skin. His eyes were a strange grey color. He had on a thin blue sweater, and a pair of pale brown corduroy pants. His shoes were also the same pale grey as his eyes. His actually name here was **EkaSwede**.

"So…" he began, looking at the group, the fighting girls, and the device they were each holding. "What happened?"

"The usual. Explosions, fighting, Pik revealing a new invention…" MJA said.

"Does it have anything to do with Vosa?"

"Yes, it does."

"HEY!"

"Oh be quiet ESP, you know it's true." Will said, causing Pikky to grumble.

"Let go Pix!" CIAD shouted as she pulled on the POKE-MORPH, tightening her grip.

"No, you let go!" Hope responded, doing the same.

The grip of the girls pushed down on some of the devices buttons, causing a small antennae to stick out of it front, which Pikky noticed instantly.

"Hey! Wait, put it down you two!" he said as he ran over and attempted to grab the device, and pulled as well.

The three way tug-of-war ended abruptly as the grip of the three slipped, sending the device skyward, and then smashed into the floor, bending the antennae, the most sensitive part of the machine.

"Uh-oh…" Hope said, looking at the device, only to jump back when it began to spark and light up numerous different colors.

"Pikky, what is that thing doing?" CIAD asked, backing up.

"I could say I know, but then I'd be lieing." He said as the light around the device grew.

And just like that, the device let out a mechanical whine, and exploded in a burst of space-time energy, engulfing the entire inside of the building.

**A/N: I feel like cutting it off here. =P**

**Don't worry, my friends will force me to upload it soon, otherwise I will be severely hurt. So let's hope they don't decide my head would be a suitable replacement for a soccer ball.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turns Abnormal

**A/N: Why do only mah awesome buddies of awesomeness review? Do the rest of you hates meh? D8**

**On a more serious note, this chapter would have been up sooner if my computer hadn't gone haywire and deleted half of my documents. So yeah, enjoy this chapter or I shall eat your spleen. 8D**

**Chapter 1: …Turns Abnormal**

The seven caught in the blast of the malfunctioning device where quickly engulfed by its bright light, before it quickly stopped, leaving only a crackling and sparking POKE-MORPH behind.

As for the actual beings, they were flying through a wormhole of space-time energy, which felt strangely like one was being ripped apart atom by atom and then shoved through a meat grinder before their form was wrung out like a wet towel.

"PIKKY! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" a spinning CIAD shouted as she was hurled through the vortex.

Pikky was simply doing back flips, seeming abnormally calm. "Well let's see…You broke my device which had the purpose of bending the laws of reality to achieve a perfect transformation sequence, and the firing mechanism activated to create this tear in the space-time continuum."

He was responded by several blank stares, which he couldn't see. You would see blank stares either if you and all your friends were flying through the air and randomly flying everywhere.

"Mind putting that in English for the rest of us?" Will asked as he spun like a top, barely avoiding smashing into Hope.

"Alright. Simply put, you broke the POKE-MORPH, it fired its laser, but because it was broken, it made a giant gaping hole in our world, and sucked us inside." Pikky replied, seeming a little irritated.

"Um…Whoops?" Hope replied as she avoided a head on collision with Slaze.

"Whoops is right. Do you know how long it took me to make that thing? Plus it was the only thing that would let me get passed that damn barrier!"

At that point, Slaze fainted, causing his body to go limp and flying at an even more unpredictable rate than before.

"He fainted again. What a surprise…" MJA muttered, who somehow managed to steady himself.

Eka chose to speak up at this point. "Hey ESP, what happens when this vortex thing ends?"

Pikky flinched a bit at the question, and paused before answering. "Well…we have a 90% chance of making it through this thing with no problems." He said.

"Just 90%? What happens during the other 10%!?" Hope shouted.

"…We die a horrible death upon exit and our blood, guts, bone, and whatever is left of our bodies will be thrown across the landscape. And it will hurt like hell."

The once quiet vortex instantly erupted in a large number of panicked screams, which awoke Slaze, who started screaming for no reason just to look like part of the group.

Pikky covered his ears to try and block the noise, but to no avail. Screams of "OH GOD!" and "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" pounded his eardrums. He sighed, which wasn't heard, even by him.

The panic soon stopped, and the group looked in fear at what appeared to be an exit of the vortex.

"You guys might want to prepare yourselves. Even though we have a 90% chance of survival, there is a 100% chance of pain. Horrible, blood curdling pain."

All those trapped in the portal, other than Pikky, let out a unified cry of "Oh crap." Right as they all reached the vortex's exit point.

----

"Un. Be. Leive. A. Ble. Unbelievable!" a shrill voice shouted, causing the one near the source of the voice to cover his ears.

"Out of all the possible guild recruits, not even ONE of them made it because the Guildmaster thought they weren't fun enough!"

"Now Solaria, I know you're upset-"

"UPSET!? We spent two whole WEEKS finding those recruits Sonix!" Solaria shouted, her rage building by the second.

"I know that! But throwing a fit won't fix anything! So just calm down!" Sonix shouted back.

Solaria let out an extended grunt of pure rage, and stormed outside the odd Wigglytuff shaped hut she was in.

"It's amazing how mad she can get…" Sonix muttered before following the enraged Pokemon.

----

Solaria looked around Treasure Town, where its residents backed away from her as she walked past. Nobody was dumb enough to get in her way when she was mad.

"SOLARIA!"

Correction: Sonix is dumb enough.

"What do you want!?" she shouted, turning to face her partner, her anger boarding on the edge of insanity at this point.

"I'm just trying to get you to calm down! It's not that hard to find guild recruits!" Sonix exclaimed in yet another attempt to halt his partner's anger.

"Not that hard!?" Solaria screamed. "Guild recruits don't just fall from the sky you know!" She pointed at the sky to emphasize what she was saying.

Completely defying the laws of physics in numerous ways, a massive portal of spirally blue and pink energy opened in the sky **exactly** where Solaria pointed, and seven small objects shot out at blinding speeds before smashing into the ground near the town square, followed by the portal vanishing.

"MY HEAD!"

"MY ARRRRRRRRM!"

"DEAR ARCEUS, MY SPINE!"

"MY SPLEEN! I THINK I RUPTURED MY SPLEEN!"

Solaria blinked in both shock and amazement, and then looked at the crash site.

Sonix walked forward, his eyes wide open. "Solaria. What just happened?"

"I want to say I know, but that would be the biggest lie I've ever told." She muttered before starting to run to the town square.

----

"Owwww…" Pikky muttered, sitting upright and rubbing his head. "Why did that portal have to open in the sky? Near the ground would have been so much better…" He took a quick glance around the area, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

First off, there were large amounts of Pokemon looking at him from a moderate distance. Second, he didn't see his friends in the small crash site with him. He saw six other Pokemon: A Croagunk, a Vulpix, a Teddiursa, a Slowpoke, a Squirtle, and an Absol.

The Vulpix groaned, then stood up on its hind two legs, and quickly fell over.

Pikky snickered at the sight of the Vulpix. "That's something I've never seen before…"

"OW! What the?" the Vulpix yelped, its voice sounding familiar.

Pikky's eyes went wide as he stood up, strangely only increasing his height by a small margin. "Hope? Is that you?"

"Pikkle?" The Vulpix said before standing again, and fell face first to the ground. "What happened to you? And why can't I stand up?"

"Well, you can't stand up because you appear to be a…Well, Vulpix. And what do you mean what happened to me?"

"I said that because yo- DID YOU JUST SAY I'M A VULPIX!?" Hope yelled, the Teddiursa jumping straight up in shock from the sudden shout.

"Pix! You okay?" the Teddiursa shouted, looking at the now Vulpix Hope, only for confusion to fall upon its face. "Hey…Who are you?"

"Uhhhg…C?" the Absol said, sounding half asleep. It tried to just get up on its four feet, but slipped and hit the ground rather hard. "Ouch…"

""GAH! ABSOL SLAZE!" Hope shouted, tumbling backwards in a combination of shock and her lacking of experience with four legs.

Slaze looked at his new form, more confusion then shock covering is face. "Huh…Weird."

The newly Teddiursa'd CIAD looked at the semi-standing Pokemon around her, then to Pikky. "What did you do to us!?"

"**I** did nothing. You and Hope broke my new invention! And because it contained highly unstable amounts of time and space energy, it ripped open a portal to this realm, and apparently kept its transforming effects. Only we didn't get to chose what we turned into." Pikky said, sounding a bit mad that his work was now shattered.

The Croagunk stood up at this point, and dusted itself off, seeming completely unphased. "That actually didn't hurt. At all."

"Of course. Will doesn't get hurt when he smashes into the ground! Why is that?" Slaze said as he tried to stand up on his new legs.

"Do you even have to ask? He never gets hurt for some reason!" CIAD exclaimed as she pointed at the Croagunk, who shrugged in response.

"…It feels like I just face-planted into solid concrete." the Slowpoke said as it stood on its stubby legs.

"CJ? You're a….Slowpoke?" Hope said as she managed to walk, although wobbly, over to the Slowpoke.

"PB? Why are you a Vulpix?"

"Because she and CIAD broke the POKE-MORPH, which brought us here and changed us each into a random Pokemon." Pikky mumbled.

CJ looked over at Pikky. "That explains why you're a Charmander then."

At that moment, horrible realization dawned on five of the standing Pokemon, while glorious realization came upon the last one. Each one groaned, only for Pikky to started _giggling_ like a mad man.

"Oh no. This is not good…" CIAD said as she took a few steps back.

"Of all the Pokemon in the world, he had to turn into a Charmander? Is fate normally this cruel?" Will said as he facepalmed.

"Charmander…Charmander…I'm a Charmander! Oh, this is almost too good to be true!" Pikky said as he continued his giggling fit. The others sighed, knowing this wouldn't end anytime soon.

"…That was fun!" the Squirtle shouted as it shot up, completely unharmed from its hard shell.

"And that is obviously Eka." Slaze said as he looked at the now standing Pokemon.

Eka took a glance at the giggling Charmander, then at the others. "Let me guess: Pik's excited because he's a Charmander so his plan still worked in a way?"

"Yeah…But why are you not shocked we all turned into Pokemon?" Hope asked, attempting to stand still at the time.

"To be honest, I was awake and listening the whole time. I just didn't want to say anything."

"…Then why did you ask why Pikkle was giggling?"

"Force of habit."

----

"What in Arceus's name is wrong with those Pokemon?" Solaria asked, observing the bizarre events. The toppling Vulpix, the face-planting Absol, and now the insanely giggling Charmander.

Sonix shook his head at the scene. "I'm not sure if I even want to know. But at least this is somewhat entertaining to watch!"

"It's not funny, it's weird!" Solaria shouted as she looked at her partner.

"Says you! Look! That Teddiursa is strangling the Squirtle!"

Solaria looked, and sure enough, the small bear Pokemon had picked up the Squirtle by its neck and was shaking it back and forth, before dropping it. This antic actually made some of the watching Pokemon chuckle.

That's when it hit her. These seven made others laugh without knowing it. They were, as the others would say. Funny.

"Sonix…I think we just found the newest guild recruits."

----

Eka was rubbing his sore throat, glaring at CIAD with anger. "What was that for!?"

CIAD shrugged. "I just wanted to see if I can still do that. Turns out I can."

Hope and MJA were looking at the still giggling Charmander, completely lost in his own world.

"How long do you think it will take before he snaps out of it?" Hope mumbled.

"I dunno. Last time he was like this, he just kept standing and giggling for nearly six hours." MJA replied.

"_Perfect...this is great…It worked…_" Pikky giggled to himself, his small tail waving back and forth at a high speed. He tried to take a step forward without knowing it, and smashed his face into the ground. "Ow…"

"Hey, he stopped! Now I know we won't go crazy from that stupid giggle of his." Will said, easily walking around the area.

Pikky grumbled as he pulled himself p again, and noticed two Pokemon walking towards the group: A Sunflora and a Loudred.

"Hey, check it out. Looks like some of them are finally coming over." He said, causing the others to divert their attention to the approaching Pokemon.

"Why, hello there!" The Sunflora exclaimed, waving its large leaf at the group. "Would you all mind me asking where you came from?"

"We could tell you, but you wouldn't believe us." Slaze said as he stood up on all fours, his legs stiff to stop him from falling.

"If you say so, I won't ask. But because we all saw how you came here, I doubt any of you have a place to stay." The Sunflora said, causing to seven to exchange glances with one another.

"To be honest…No." Hope piped. "Is there any place around here we could stay at?"

"There's nothing around like extra houses." The Sunflora mumbled.

"But there are open rooms in the Guild. So if you all joined…" the Loudred finally spoke.

"Guild? What guild?" Eka said in a hoarse tone, his throat still sore from the recent strangling.

"Why the world famous Wigglytuff Guild of course! And we happen to be members of it, so we could put in a few good words about you all…" the Sunflora said as it grinned. "My name is Solaria, and this is my team-mate, Sonix!"

"Pikky…Whats going on? How is the Wigglytuff Guild, you know, real now?" CIAD asked as she walked near the Charmander.

"Not completely sure, but I think that because the POKE-MORPH is powered by a unique time-space engine, when you broke it, the device kept its powers, and randomly warps the user between dimensions." He murmured, eyes shut. "At the very least, this is a fun dimension from what we've seen. And with rescue requests, I might be able to rig a transporter of some kind."

"So you're saying to join the guild so we can go home?" MJA asked.

"Simply put, yes."

"Alright then, we'll give the Guild a try. Would you mind showing us the way?" Hope asked as she stepped forward, a tad wobbly.

"Of course! It's over here!" Solaria said as she and her partner walked back the way they came, with the group in tow.

"Hey, Pik?" Slaze said as he walked next to the small lizard Pokemon.

"What is it Slaze? You finally get the walking thing down?" he asked.

"Well, yes. But that's not what I was going to say." He muttered. "I know your happy that you're a Charmander now, but you do realize that Vosa doesn't appear to be anywhere near hear, right?"

The scream that followed that statement pierced the entire town, leaving all to wonder what could possibly make a single creature cry in such agony.

**A/N: Yeeeeeeah. I need to work on these more and stop being so lazy. At least school is almost over, so I should be able to work on it more. ^_^**

**Also, hit the review button and leave one or I'll make sure you wake up with a bomb in your bed. 8D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Guild

**A/N: Told you I would update earlier next time. ^_^**

…**Okay, I'm doing this because I made a deal with Hope. If only she updated 12 minutes later. ;-;**

**Chapter 3: The Guild**

Everybody in the group had their ears covered as much as they could, save for Pikky. He was on the ground sobbing to himself.

"And I thought you were the loud one…" Solaria mumbled as she looked at Sonix, who even had his ears covered.

Sonix shook his head and looked at the sobbing fire lizard, then at the other guild recruits. "What made him do THAT!?"

"That would be him realizing his plan just was ruined. This usually happens every few weeks." Will said, shrugging at the site. "It's really starting to get old."

"_So close…It was the perfect plan…"_ Pikky cried into the ground.

"I'll get him." CIAD said, grabbing the boy's foot and dragging him forward.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Solaria asked as the Teddiursa walked past her with the Charmander in tow.

"Yeah, he's been through worse things then you could imagine." Slaze said as he followed C, the remaining members of the group following close behind.

"Such as…" Solaria half asked, half stated. The standing once-humans shot glances at each other.

"Trust us, the less you know, the better." Eka stated as the others silently agreed.

"If you say so…" Sonix mumbled as they all continued their walk to the Guild.

----

Hope walked into the Guild's entrance, groaning. "What was with that Diglett?" she mumbled as MJA followed her in.

"He's insane, that's what." The Slowpoke replied.

"Not really." Sonix said as he slowly walked into the hut. "Just that Rai takes that little job of his very seriously."

"Out of the way!" CIAD shouted as she ran into the room, a small grin etched on her face as she continued to drag Pikky behind her.

"You doing what I think you're doing C?" Slaze said as he too walked into the entrance, the girl grinning more than before.

The Teddiursa looked at the hole with the ladder attached in front of her, and without warning, threw Pikky down the hole, which resulted in a loud _thump_ seconds later.

"OWWWWW!!!"

"Nice. Wish I thought of that." Will said as he jumped on top of the ladder and looked down.

"Was it really necessary though?" Eka mumbled as he stared at the entrance to the level below. "You really could have hurt him."

CIAD could have done several things at that moment. She could have cared and checked on her friend. She could have laughed out of amusement. Instead, she kicked Eka down the hole as well, resulting in two shouts of pain.

"…You're a genius, you know that?" Hope said as she looked at CIAD.

"Of course I am!" the young girl replied as she latched onto the ladder, and quickly descended.

The remaining members of the group followed and stepped onto the first floor, looking back to see a second ladder waiting to take them further below, the ladder they just descended, and CIAD standing stop Eka and Pikky.

"Hey, could you please get off of me?" Pikky asked as he tried to lift himself up, to no avail. "Like most people, I enjoy feeling my spine…"

CIAD willingly jumped off the two fallen Pokemon, who stood up and dusted themselves off.

Will took a glance around the new floor they just entered. Small groups of Pokemon were talking, several at one of two boards on opposite sides of the room. "So…What's this floor for?" he asked as he cocked his head a bit.

"This is the area where teams choose a mission to embark on for the day." Solaria replied as she finished the short climb down the ladder. "Aside from that, there really isn't much on this floor."

"But it does sound like an important floor. Without those boards, nobody could select a mission." Slaze thought out loud.

"That's why it _is_ important." Sonix commented.

The two fire types of the group shot each other glances, then to the two Guild recruits in front of them, and smirked at each other.

Solaria noticed the two smirking first. "Hey…What's with those two?"

"What do you mea-Oh no." MJA said as he faced the pair. "I suggest you get down that ladder before the idea becomes lodged in their heads…"

"What idea? And what are you talki-" Sonix tried to say before he was interrupted by five of the group forcing them down the next ladder.

Pikky looked at Hope, smirk still prominent. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Vulpix snickered. "Of course!"

"Wanna bet how fast it will happen?"

"Nah, just let it go on its own. It's going to happen with us around though."

Pikky latched onto the ladder. "Good point." He said before he quickly descended, Hope following him down.

----

"What were you two doing up there?" Sonix question when the flaming duo reached the bottom floor.

"_Nooooooothing._" Pikky said, Hope giggling next to him.

Solaria glanced at the two, and seeing how they were acting and their expressions, she made a rather bold statement.

"Think those two are mates?"

Slaze toppled over, Will was trying, and miserably failing, to control a laughing fit, MJA stared, CIAD's jaw dropped, Eka retreated into his shell, and Pikky's and Hope's happy expressions turned to ones of horror.

"DEAR ARCEUS _**NO**_!" Pikky shouted, swinging his arms to try and amplify what he was saying.

"Me? And Pikkle!?" Hope barely said, her eye twitching.

Solaria shrugged, ignoring the reactions of the ones behind her and focusing on the distressed fire types in front. "Well, I'm assuming from how your friends rushed us down here, you two wanted to kiss or som-"

"NO!!!"

"…They sound like a couple." Sonix added in.

"We aren't a couple!" Hope shouted, looking at her friends. "Come on! Back us up!"

"Why bother? You two _are_ a couple!" Will shouted, now not even attempting to hold back his laughter. Pikky quickly tackled him to the ground. Pain followed.

"ESP, THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!"

"IT DOES NOW!"

_CRUNCH_

----

"My arm hurts…" Will said, shaking the arm Pikky nearly ripped from its socket to soften the pain.

"That's what you get." The boy replied, arms cross and a stern look etched onto his face.

Solaria looked between the injured frog Pokemon, and the flaming lizard that wounded him. "You people are INSANE!"

"You two! What's with all the noise!" a voice shouted, causing the recruits to flinch. A Chatot fluttered down from above and landed on the ground, who quickly ruffled his feathers.

"Oh! Hello Charap! How are you doing?" Solaria nervously asked the Pokemon, who looked at the seven newcomers.

"And just who are these people Solaria? More wannabe-recruits who don't stand a chance to gain entrance to this guild?"

"Don't stand a-Why I oug-" CIAD began, only for Eka to hold her back.

"We aren't here to maul anybody…You can do that later." The Squirtle said while struggling to hold onto the small bear pokemon.

"I assure you…" Solaria began, who gulped right afterwards. "That these seven are much more qualified than the others we brought you a short time ago."

Charap put on of his wings to his beak, thinking. Within seconds, he sighed and resumed his previous stance. "Very well. I'll see what the Guildmaster thinks of them. Come along." He said, waving his wing for the others to follow. Solaria silently cheered as the Pokemon knocked on the large wooden door on one of the walls three times.

"Guildmaster? I'm coming in. More possible recruits."

**A/N: Shorter than the others, I know. But I'm lazy, so what do you expect? =w=**

**Also, if you read and don't review, Imma do to you what I did to Will. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter, Guildmaster

**A/N: Fast update again, I know. This is here because Hope is making a fic and is making a shipping that I myself, and another friend of mine, Areo, don't like. So she is making me update this so she won't do it.**

**My attempt to make her not do it and not write this chapter failed. Sometimes I hate her so much. -.-**

**Chapter 4: Enter, Guildmaster**

The large wooden doors of the Guildmaster's room flew open after Charap announced his arrival, with the small bird Pokemon and the group of nine entering the rather large quarters.

Around the circular room, there were piles of glimmering treasure, the sunlight from outside shining in to add to its dazzling appearance. Chests filled with valuable gems littered the room of all different sizes, and long rugs draped out over the floor gave the room a regal appearance, as did the large throne like chair at the end of the room, which was empty at the moment.

"…Guildmaster?" Charap said, looking around the room, spotting nothing except for the treasures.

Solaria sighed and shook her flowery head. "Where did he go this time?" she mumbled.

"This time?" MJA asked curiously. "He normally does this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The Sunflora replied. "It usually happens about four times a week, more if he's excited."

"I haven't even met the guy, and he already sounds cool!" Pikky stated, his small tail flicking back and forth in excitement, and stopped when an apple core that came from seemingly nowhere hit him on the top of his head.

"...What was that?" Eka asked, staring at the fallen core, and then looking straight up. And sitting down on one of the room roof supports, was the Guildmaster. The large Wigglytuff had a happy grin plastered to his face, humming a tune. A large, bright red apple was rocking back and forth atop his head.

The Squirtle blinked a few times in confusion at the sight. "How did that guy get up there?"

Sonix looked up when Eka said this. "How did who ge-Are you _kidding_ me? The Guildmaster is on the ceiling!?"

"It's not so much that I'm confused why a Wigglytuff is up there, but more so how he got up there." Will said as everybody else looked up.

"Guildmaster! Why are you up there?!" Charap squacked, flapping his small wings furiously.

The Balloon Pokemon bobbed its head up in a quick motion, sending the apple up, which it caught in its hands. "I thought it would be fun!"

"That guy is your Guildmaster?" CIAD whispered to Sonix, who nodded in response. "…I almost feel sorry for you. Almost."

"Sooooo…" Slaze started. "Any idea how to get him down?"

The Guildmaster stood straight up on the beam, and balanced the apple on his head once more, spinning in place.

Hope squinted, trying to get a better view of what was going on. "What is he doing now?"

"Yooooooooom-TAH!"

With that, a brilliant flash of light occurred for but a split second, and the Guildmaster had somehow gotten down from the wooden beam on the ceiling, and was now spinning in a circle on ground level.

"Uhhh…How did he do that?" Pikky asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Nobody really knows how he does, we just know that he can." Sonix said.

"Hello friends!" the Guildmaster shouted as he waved at the group. "Did you come here to play?"

"No Guildmaster, those seven are here to see if they can join your Guild." Charap said in response.

"Ooooooooh." Came the response. "Are they fun? The last few were so booooooring!"

"I can assure you Guildmaster, these new possible recruits are much more fun than the last group we brought you. More than half of Treasure Town's citizens were laughing at the fun these seven caused!" Solaria responded.

The large pink puffball started giggling. "So many people thought they were fun?" he said while continuing his giggling fit, which abruptly stopped. "Let's give these silly people a chance then!"

"Silly people?" Slaze asked to nobody in particular.

"Let's just assume it was a compliment Slaze." Hope said as she glanced at the Dark-type.

"If the Guildmaster insists, then it shall be done. Sonix! Solaria!" Charap shouted, drawing the attention of the two Pokemon. "Because of the size of this group, take them to the largest room in the sleeping quarters. They need to work out what team's they will split up into."

"Split up? Wait, you can't split us up!" CIAD shouted in shock.

"It's not like that. You'll all stay here, it's just that you won't go out adventuring as one big group." Sonix explained quickly.

"That still means you're going to split us up." MJA said. "Besides, it wouldn't be very fun…"

"No…Fun?" the Guildmaster said softly, right before his eyes lit up. "Lets make you all one BIG team then!"

"Guildmaster, you can't be serious! Only a maximum of four official members are allowed on an Exploration Team!" Charap shouted

"But if it's no fun, it shouldn't be done!" he replied, grinning.

The Chatot was going to try and persuade the Guildmaster otherwise, but quickly realized it would be no use. With a sigh he spoke. "Very well then. Solaria, Sonix, show this team to the largest room. They can think of what to name themselves there."

Both of the recruits nodded, and motioned for the other to leave the room.

----

"And this is where you all will be staying for as long as you are a member of the Guild." Solaria said as she flung open a somewhat small door. The room inside was considerably roomy, with three windows on the outside edges of the room, letting light in. Several tree stumps were scattered around the room, possibly to serve as a crude desk. There were four large beds made of hay near the center of the room, a fair distance between all of them.

"Nice…" Eka said as he walked in.

"It's really nice…But we need to fix the bed thing. None of us are sharing a bed!" Pikky proclaimed as he entered.

"Really? Because I'm sure you would LOVE to share a bed wi-" Will begun, only to be cut short.

"I swear, if you finish that sentence, you will wake up tomorrow dangling over a cliff edge with razor sharp rocks below."

"...I'm good."

"Smart Croagunk." Hope said as she walked into the room. "I think I got the walking thing down now."

Sonix couldn't help but grow curious at the comment. "…What do you mean by that?"

Seven voices chorused out at once. "Nothing!"

"Okay…Maybe we should leave Solaria." Sonix said as his partner shook her head in agreement, shutting the door behind them.

"Let's try not to give these guys any hints how we got here." CIAD said.

"Yeah. Who knows what they might do?" Eka said, grimacing at the thought.

"Let's do ourselves a favor and not think about it." MJA replied. "Now let's do what Pikky said and split these four beds into seven."

The group nodded, and pushed the four beds together in the center, and began to take hay from the center pile and started building seven smaller beds, with about two feet of length between each one. Soon enough, they had had been split evenly betw-

"Hey, Pikky! Why is yours bigger?"

Scratch that last statement…

"So what, mine's a bit bigger than yours. Who cares?" he replied, shrugging.

"I care! Give me some of your hay!" CIAD said as she grabbed some of the beds material, Pikky stopping her before she could pick it up.

"This is my bed, and it's built. Besides, I'm bigger then you, so I need a bigger bed!"

"Here we go again…" Eka said with a sigh, the five others backing away near a wall.

"So, anybody wanna place bets on who will win? Losers gotta give whoever wins 5 of whatever this world's equivalent of a dollar is!" Slaze said, the others grinning. Eka and MJA placed bets on Pikky, while Slaze, Hope, and Will silently cheered for CIAD.

By this point, the two Pokemon were at each other's throats. In seconds, both were brawling, flinging each other into walls, the floor, tackling, you name it. Eka was quickly turned into a weapon against his will, both the fighters struggling over his use to win the pointless fight. It seemed like a battle that would never end.

"CIAD has the upper hand, no doubt about it." Will said as he watched, with the girl currently in possession of Eka and was smashing Pikky upside the head with his hardened shell.

"Pikky's gonna come back, he rarely loses!" MJA said right before the boy grabbed one of CIAD's legs and dropped her to the ground with a tug. The boy then grabbed both her feet, and flung her across the room, right into the group.

"Ow!"

"What the!?"

Pikky dove into the crowd, screaming gibberish, Hope making an obvious statement at the last possible second.

"…This is going to hurt."

**A/N: Meh, if this chapter has poor quality, which I think it does, it's because it was rushed. Sorry. }_}**

**And yes, CIAD and I do get into fights on occasion. And it is over stupid things. But hey, what are you gonna do about it? =P**


End file.
